


Of Heroes and Villains

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, in E. E. Cummings style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this poem for school when we had E. E. Cummings as a topic and had to write a poem in his style. I used parts of quotes from the Avengers Movie, a bit of Thor and Sherlock Holmes. <br/>I hope you like it! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem for school when we had E. E. Cummings as a topic and had to write a poem in his style. I used parts of quotes from the Avengers Movie, a bit of Thor and Sherlock Holmes.   
> I hope you like it! ^^

Take of the suit of armour

What is left is a courageous person

Hiding his true heart behind witty comebacks and different masks

Never wavering from his path

A Man of Iron with a glowing heart

 

Is it madness? To stray from the path of light

to be recognized as equal to another

Entangled in lies, chaos and darkness

There will always be men like him

Gods of Lies, Mischief and Chaos

 

Data, data, data

Always searching for puzzle pieces

Never resting, his mind rebels at stagnation

The Greatest Detective of them all

At his side his ever-faithful Companion

 

Narcissistic in nature

Brilliantly scheming and not caring for lives

Insanity takes its hold in his genius level intellect

Playing a Game of Shadows with his only equal

The Napoleon of Crime


End file.
